Become one with revenge
by Suffern187
Summary: Timmy all grown up and sick of getting pushed around.  Who can stop Turner from getting what truly wants. Read to find out the sick and twisted.  To spice things up, Timmy's Dark side comes back to the show.
1. how it all started

Chapter 0: Introduction  
>((Authors Note: This is Just the intro to the story. The rest of the chapters well be better ^-^ Please enjoy and have fun. If there's anything you would like to see within the making of this story. Hit me up at my e-mail or at my reviews.))<p>

It was March 21, the day of Timmy's 14th birthday.  
>There was punch, there was food, and there were fairies all over, partying like there's no tomorrow in 1999 (You know before the world got all gay and shit lol). Jorgen Von Strangle and his wife "The Tooth Fairy" were doing it bigger than any fairy there pulling moves as if they were hip hop artists. There was cake and gifts stocked up to the roof, but most of all. Timmy enjoying his birthday party with his two beautiful fairy god parents and his fairy god brother "Cosmo, Wanda and Poof." Wanda was dancing with her baby boy as Cosmo had a lamp shade over his head chasing after Binky. Since Timmy's room was sound proof, no one in the house or outside heard the ongoing party. After four hours, Jorgen stopped the party by slamming the handle of his wand against Timmy's floor. Jorgen pulled his left hand over his mouth as he coughed to clear his throat.<p>

"Listen Turner, I believe it's time for me to give you my wife and I gift from the fairy court. I believe. I mean 'we' believe you're ready this time to handle the power of the Magic Muffin. Whenever a godchild has kept his fairy godparents for over a year without revealing their secret, they may get this special gift as a present only from me when I believe they are ready."  
>(Reason why Jorgen didn't feel Timmy wasn't ready because of his fuck ups and for brining another fairy into the world.)<p>

Timmy eyes lit up like a charismas tree, he smiled from ear to ear staring at the Magic Muffin.  
>The last time he set eyes upon the Muffin, he was 11 years old. He had been dreaming to get his hands on it one more time to make the greatest wish. Everyone circled around Jorgen, the tooth fairy, Cosmo, Poof, Wanda and Timmy. All the fairies were taking pictures of this special moment; it was rare that anyone to get this muffin twice in their life time at all let alone his age. Timmy held the muffin close to him with dear life. His baby blue eyes looked around his room as the smirk upon his face grew as large as his smile. Wanda was confused by Timmy's sudden smirk; she knew this couldn't be any good coming from Timmy at anytime. She knew Timmy been waiting for this very day every since he was 12 when he came up with a plan and never told the fairies about it. She became worried, before Wanda can warn her godson not to foolishly make any bad rule free wishes especially not infront of an inforcer. Timmy had taken a small bite, after three to four seconds of swallowing a piece of the muffin.<p>

"I wish I wouldn't be able to lose my Fairy godparents, only if I break the main rules of my choice, #2 Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure living beings, #8 people cannot wish to know if any other person has fairies, or who has fairies thus wishing them away, # 17 A person cannot wish for Christmas occurring every day, #20 No wishing anyone back thus to cause harm or death to anyone and # 21 No wishing for money thus taking what is not mine. If I were to have kids, I would be able to share my fairy family with my human family."

Everyone within the room jaws had dropped to the floor. Everyone other than Timmy, The Teeth Fairy, Poof and Cosmo (Since him and Poof didn't know what was going on;) was in total shock for what was happening right infront of their very own eyes. Timmy taken another bite, his face twisted as the nasty taste finally hit him.

"Since I've saved the world and Fairy world, I wish I'll be able to be turned into a fairy before the VERY moment I die meaning before my life forces reach to absolute zero. When I do become a fairy, I wish to be as powerful as Jorgen and that I would be free to do as I please to live my 'fairy life' as I please."

Jorgen couldn't stop Turner from making those wishes, the Tooth Fairy stood infront of him keeping the incredibly pissed off Jorgen from stopping him. She knew that the two wishes he made wasn't to overbroad. Fact was Timmy did save the fairy world and still is the only child to been able to keep Cosmo and Wanda for this long. Jorgen had taken a deep breath before looking from his wife to Timmy Turner. Trying to calm down to get his thoughts together.

"Puny Turner…I somewhat agree with my beautiful wife. You are a hero to Fairy world and to the eyes of many humans, since you would be keeping Cosmo and Wanda until you pass away. You don't need any more Magic Muffins. Now Turner we'll be going now along with the remainder of that Muffin."

After Jorgen was done talking, it was now time for Timmy to go to bed to get ready for his birthday with his family. Everyone gave Timmy his hugs and kisses and said there goodbyes. When they all left, Timmy's room was cleaned up and no signs that he had anyone there. However the birthday gifts were still there along with the pink birthday cake. Timmy laid in his king size bed which he received from Cupid, the bed was the softest on earth and this is one of the beds that Cupid has in his home. He was reading a new comic of Crimson Chin from Cosmo, Wanda poofed above Timmy's head with a worried look upon her face.

"Timmy don't you think what you did was over doing it? We fairies weren't meant to stay with our god child forever and to tick Jorgen off is never a good idea."

Timmy burst out laughing placing the comic book down to his chest, holding his sides from laughing so hard. Timmy laughed so hard he felled off the bed and kicking the air with both feet. When one minute had passed. Timmy wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up at Wanda and poof whom were right beside his mother to find out why his godbrother was laughing. Wanda looked angered about this whole thing. Cosmo was just got finish laughing along with his godson.

"Don't you think after all the stuff I went through, after saving the Fairy world and Earth. Don't you believe I have the right to make those wishes? It's about time someone stood up to that dunderhead and then at least Poof can grow up with me and we can be a happy family."

Wanda sighed loudly as she watched Cosmo and Timmy give each other high-five's. Wanda turned around heading to the large fish tank holding her baby in her arms, which Timmy had gotten for his room so other fish could live with the three fairies. Wanda turned into a gold fish to head to the new large castle to take care of the 3 year old Poof. Cosmo and Timmy made a toast to the new life ahead of Timmy; sitting back in there long chairs watching Shrek Forever After.

"Aah Timmy it was a great party and everyone gave you such great! gifts. But shouldn't you be worried that something is going to happen for making those wishes? Something always back fires in the end buddy."

Timmy was taken back, he didn't think Cosmo would say anything like this and make sense about it at that. Timmy just smiled as he took his glass of soda holding it in the air next to Cosmo who just smiled along with his godson and tapped his glass against Timmy's glass.

"Well Cosmo since you and Wanda came into my life when I was 9 years old. You become the biggest part of my life. If you two were away from me…I wouldn't know how to handle that. Now that Poof is my Fairy God brother and my best friend. why Jorgen or any other Fairy would want to break up this happy family! Cosmo I love you, Wanda and Poof and now nothing can ever take that away from us."

The sudden heartwarming moment had taken Cosmo off guard, he used his left hand to wipe the tears away from his bright green eyes. "Timmy we three love you too with all our hearts. You're the best kid we ever had, others used our power to a point they Jorgen was forced to take us away. You gave me my own flesh and blood son; there isn't anything that me or Wanda could ask for sport."

**A/N:  
><strong>Is Cosmo right for once? Can making those wishes from the Muffin really back fire to Timmy even though this time he was detailed on the wishes before finishing up on them? Well to find out you going just have to sit there and hold on to your seatbelts and enjoy the ride ah lol Please rate and comment.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

4 years later after his birthday.  
>Life was great. Timmy was 17 years old, and thanks to the Magic Muffin. Timmy managed to keep Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as his Fairy Family. Unfortunately, in that vast length of time, he had almost wished for nearly anything and everything he could think. Those days he found himself wishing things from them less often. In fact, he only wished when he needed to stop them from exploding due to magical build-up. Even then it was just a small wish, like wishing up some food or a replacement part for his car. His School life was going better then since he grew up to follow a smart path in life. He stopped worrying about trying to be with the girl of his dream. Timmy now focused on himself to build a better image for him, on his homework and to keep out of trouble.<p>

Granted, Cosmo and Wanda were fine with this, it gave them plenty of time to behave like a married couple. Timmy managed to spend time as a real family with his Fairy family and his real Family. Whenever, his real parents were out. Timmy would take his Fairy Family out to Amity Park; he always loved to see the ghost down there and his hero Danny Phantom.

Timmy was still single, most of the time it didn't bothered the young man. Timmy often spied on his godparents fucking like newlyweds. When they were finished, he'd always behave like he'd not noticed the shrill squeals coming from the fishbowl or Wanda's deep moans. But while they were going at it, he'd always have his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping furiously. This is where we find ourselves at the start of our story.

(I would like to say I'm sorry of head of time before you get to the nastiest shit you ever read lol.)

Sunday morning at Timmy's bedroom.  
>Timmy yawned loudly, stretching and popping his back. All around him, his sheets lay bundled up. Due to his tossing and turning which seemed to happen a lot lately. He looked around, trying to figure out what had woken him, and then heard his parents call him again. "Oh Timmy!" He sigh, he heaved himself out of bed. Timmy walked down the steps, where his mom and dad waited with smiling faces and bright eyes.<p>

"Oh Timmy, your mom and I have a special surprise for you. See, it's our anniversary, and I decided to take your mom out like we used to when you were younger!"

Timmy just stared at his dad flatly, wondering why this was this important enough to drag him out of dreamland. "In fact, we decided to go all out and recreate life as it was years ago, just for realism!"

Timmy looked around, and sure enough, the entire living room was rearranged to what it had been when he was younger. Timmy slowly headed back upstairs walking backwards up the steps. His face slowly showing signs of how pissed he was.

"But wait! It wouldn't be a proper outing if you didn't have a babysitter!" Timmy's heart abruptly stopped along with his feet. His heart raced as fear washed over him as he turned to look at his dad with a glare that said "You wouldn't fucking dare...". "See, we weren't sure she'd come, seeing as how she's busy with the daycare these days and all. We called her up, and she was more than happy to come over and watch you! Timmy, meet your babysitter, Vicky!"

Timmy's dad stepped to the side, revealing the sinister and pure-evil grin of the red-headed girl Vicky. A grin that had haunted his nightmares for many years. Outside, a random thunderclap, followed by the howl of a wolf, sounded at the name of the evil woman.

"Dad, I'm fuckin' 16. I don't need a babysitter, why can't she just stay away?"  
>For a moment, Timmy sounded like his younger self, whining that he didn't want to spend another night alone with Vicky.<p>

"Because, Timmy, we're your parents and we said so!"  
>And with that, they were gone, leaving him in the room with Vicky. Timmy let his gaze drift over the 22-year-old girl. She'd filled out, like the curve of her ass, the mound of her chest, her slender waist. 'If she wasn't such a raging psycho bitch, she'd probably be pretty hot,' Timmy decided. Then, he turned on his heel, starting to climb the stairs. He called over his shoulder, "I don't care what my mom and dad say, you better leave me alone, Vicky."<p>

He almost cringed when he heard the bitch cackle. A sound he compared to nails-on-a-chalkboard for irritation factor. "Get back here, twerp, or I'll call up the cops and let them hear this." He stopped, looking back at the tape recorder she held. Pressing play, it spoke in his voice; "Hi, I'm Timmy Turner, and I" and then suddenly the voice changed to Francis. The bully who used to beat him up frequently in grade school; "Robbed that gas station last week."

Timmy rolled his eyes, shouting out "I never ro-...wait a minute, I know what you're trying to do. Well I'm not saying it!" Vicky looked surprised, and curious. "Not saying what, twerp?" Timmy growled, could she really be that stupid. "I'm not saying "I robbed that gas station last week"." Almost as soon as he said it, his face fell as a second tape recorder came from behind Vicky's back.

She pressed play, and this time the message was his voice all the way through. "Hi, I'm Timmy Turner, and I robbed that gas station last week". Biting the inside of his cheek, he slink back down the few steps he'd climbed. "What do you want, Vicky?" She cackled again, tucking the recorders away. "I knew you'd see things my way, little twerp."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours since the little exchange, Timmy was grumbling darkly to himself as he scrubbed Vicky's car. She always made him do mindless, tedious chores, somehow having nothing to do with whatever his parents wanted done. While the bitch just sat on her lazy ass and watched Chip Skylark.

A soft, musical poof above him alerted him to the fact that Cosmo and Wanda had popped in to check on him. He didn't look up, though, still scrubbing and muttering. They looked at him, worried, and Wanda set a hand on his shoulder. "Timmy, are you okay?" He shrugged slightly, shaking her hand loose gently. "I'm just sick of Vicky always making me do this fucking shit. I thought I was free of her when I turned 13, but no, three years later and she's back, making my life a living hell."

Wanda nodded with a soft warm smile, looking at Cosmo. "Well sport, is there anything you want to wish for?" "Yeah Timmy, like...a wasp's nest in her car? A pie in the face? All her shoes shrinking two sizes? " Cosmo grinned broadly, and Timmy laughed a little, bringing a smile to Wanda's face as well. The merriment didn't last long though, Timmy's face falling in thought. "I'm sick of always being bullied into doing everything everyone says like I'm there little whore...I wish that people had to do what I say, for a change!"

Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands in joy; this was a big wish to them, something they hadn't gotten to do in years. A simple wave and then a poof. They were all standing there, just as before. Timmy looked down at himself, then up at them questioningly. "Well? Did it work?" Wanda looked confused as well, and Cosmo...always looked confused, so Timmy didn't put much thought into that.

"Well sport, why not try it out?" Timmy smirk shaking his head. "Oh by the way I wish her car was even more dirty." Timmy headed into the house afterwords, where as soon as the door shut. Vicky looked around the corner, seeing him standing there. Cosmo and Wanda had shape shifted, Cosmo into a dollar bill in his pocket that was sticking out and Wanda into a stylish pink hat with his last name on it. "Little twerp! What are you doing in here, when you should be out there, washing my car! Do I need to show people this tape?"

Timmy gulped at what he was about to do, then straightened. "Vicky, why don't you... why don't you destroy that tape?" His face fell as Vicky cackled, looking straight at him with an evil grin. "Why would I do that, when it makes you do the things I want?" Wanda's voice suddenly chimed in his ear. "You gotta make it a command, sport, not a question." Faintly, Timmy heard Cosmo saying "Make her make a pie!"

Timmy shook his head, spine straightening again but this time sticking out his chest. "Bitch, destroy that tape, now!" Vicky bust out laughing wondering where did Timmy get the balls to talk to her like that. She then glared at him as she slowly gotten off the sofa. "My my, the twerp's getting a backbone. It won't do you any good, I'm not dest-" A loud snap interrupted Vicky, and she looked down to find the tape snapped in half in her hands. She looked up at Timmy, growling almost like she was showing fangs at this point. "Now look what you made me do! I'll get you for this, twerp!" And she lunged at Timmy, with death in her eyes.

{Now that Timmy finally stood up for himself. How would he handle an outrage Vicky? Look forward to see the next chapter on how.}


	2. 2 Putting one in there place

As Vicky pounce towards Timmy, he took a step back, throwing up his hands to protect himself. Shouting in pure horror "Vicky! Stop!" A few seconds passed. Timmy found himself still alive and unharmed. Timmy opened his eyes slowly, peeking out from behind his hands; like a little scared girl. There was Vicky, stuck in the position she was charging him in. hands stretching out towards him, nails glinting evilly. But her eyes...they were darting all around, surprise evident.

Timmy slowly relaxed sighing deeply, Timmy started to walk around the evil woman, marveling at how well the wish had worked. He could make her do anything! A dozen or so thoughts flicked across Timmy's consciousness, and he tried to decide how best to humiliate her first. Finally he chose an option, and cleared his throat, bringing Vicky's eyes to lock onto him once again. Having been unable to find whatever was holding her back. "Vicky, stand up straight like the good little bitch you are."

The girl straightened, arms coming to her sides, and she brought herself to her full height with a surprise look upon her face. Timmy noticed that, now she was helpless. She wasn't really as intimidating as she seemed. When she was in full evil swing, she always had seemed to tower over him. When she was like this, Timmy noticed that he actually had a couple inches of height on her. The role was now switched, Timmy wear a huge evil grin upon his face.

Vicky growled through clenched teeth, "You fucking little dick twerp, if you know what's good for you. You'll let me go right now. I might even let you keep one of your limbs intact if you do." Timmy grinned, knowing her threats were entirely pointless as of right now. As long as he had this wish going, she was helpless against him. To prove it, Timmy spoke again but this time letting a few spits come out his month. "Vicky, take off your shirt and throw it onto the couch and we'll see whose dick is little." His face was one inch away from hers, the breath from her month easily hit Timmy's smiling face.

The look on Vicky's face was priceless. It started out as shock, then flickered to anger and hatred that he'd made such a request. Then back to shock as her hands did exactly what her mind was telling them not to. Finally settling on sorrow as she realized just how helpless she was. Her shirt sailing through the air to hit the back of the couch.

"You fucking fagget, you've had your fun. Let me go right this instant, and you can keep TWO of your limbs intact. Whatdya say?" Timmy cocked his head standing straight now away from her face. Giving her a moment of false hope by appearing as if he was actually considering her "generous" offer, rubbing his chin with his left tooth showing. Those hopes were dashed, though, when he grinned wickedly, a perfect mirror of her own evil grins. "Take them filthy pants off, and throw them onto the couch as well, Trick!"

Her muscles twitched as she obviously tried to fight the command, way beyond Pissed. on She couldn't believe how Timmy was talking to her and how he was calling her names. But it was all for nothing as her pants soon joined her shirt. Only leaving her standing there before Timmy in just a bra and panties, both a plain red color. This time she was silent, her brain working overtime to figure out what was happening, and even more importantly to her. How to get out of it so she could totally murder the little brat.

Timmy gave a low whistle of approval as her scantily-clad body was shown to him. He'd never really noticed before. Mostly because she was such an evil bitch that he never thought of her as anything but an entity. But with her not screaming at him, he realized she was actually a fairly attractive woman. Her legs were long, and sculpted as though by God himself, leading to a very, very pleasant curve of her hips and ass. Her stomach was flat, from waist to her chest, which bulged out against her bra, containing tits that had to be a D cup.

"Wow Vicky, I guess you're not entirely "icky with a V"." He chuckled as she turned purpled with rage, and then he decided to tempt fate. She was about to scram from the top of her lungs but was cut off by Timmy.

"Don't move a muscle," he commanded, stepping up to her boldly. Vick eyes widened slightly in surprise, his hands came up and grabbed hold of each breast. Squeezing hard enough to make them swell even more, pressed hard against the fabric of her bra. A keening whine came from deep in her throat, as she tried to tell him to get off. His commands making it impossible for her to do little more than breathe.

"Guess what, bitch? Now, I'm in charge of you."

He laughed evilly as he left her standing there to contemplate what he was doing. Stepping behind her and leaving the room to talk with Cosmo and Wanda. Left to stew in her own thoughts, Vicky found herself growing more and more terrified. But another feeling she couldn't quite pin down yet. It felt like nausea, but not quite...

Alone in the other room, Cosmo and Wanda both poof back to normal. Wanda looked worried and Cosmo looking dim. Having not seen what had transpired moments earlier. This was fixed when Cosmo poked his head around the corner, seeing Vicky standing there in just her undergarments.

"Wow Timmy, she sure has a nice ass." he said cheerily, and Wanda cleared her throat as she threw him an angry glare. "B-but not as nice as yours, dear!" Wanda smiled and then turned to Timmy.

"Timmy, this seems wrong," she started. Timmy waved his hand dismissively. "C'mon Wanda, just think back on all the times she's tortured me over the years. Or any of the other hundreds of kids! It's about time someone gave the humiliation back to her; I'm just doing it all at once instead of over 8 or so years."

He started rummaging through drawers in the kitchen, as he spoke, pulling out various objects. A knife, some plastic wrap, some clothespins, a novelty mini-rolling pin. It dawned on him that he could just wish up the stuff he wanted, but he decided he'd just do it how he was now, just for fun.  
>He carried the stuff out into the living room, dumping it on a chair behind Vicky so she couldn't see. Then he left the room again, hearing her give a anxious whimper as he climbed the stairs. He headed for his room this time. Just before he turned the knob to go in, though, he decided he should check his parents' room; they were bound to have some good stuff in there!<p>

Timmy started rummaging through the drawers, finding things he knew his parents wouldn't have liked him finding. Ropes, gags, dildos, masks, costumes, even a few items he couldn't identify. He grabbed an armful of the costumes, then left, going into his room and grabbing a digital camera.

Downstairs, Wanda was floating over the chair of kitchen-gained items. She watched Vicky twitch in an effort to break free from her body's own rebellion. In truth, this was the first time Wanda had ever seen the girl when she wasn't raging, and truthfully, she was rather attractive Wanda thought. She floated closer, studying her face from behind and to the side.

Just then, Timmy and Cosmo came back downstairs. Timmy grinned at Wanda. Wanda grinned back half-heartedly. Floating over to join them, Timmy noticed, frowning a moment in thought. He grinned wickedly again. "I wish you and Cosmo would go spend some "quality time" in the fishbowl together." Cosmo's eyes brightened, and Wanda turned a deep pink in embarrassment, managing to ask "You've heard us?" in shock, just moments before Cosmo poof them both upstairs, leaving Timmy alone with the babysitter, Vicky.

"Well well, Vicky, since you're being such a good little slut, I've got a surprise for you. Clothes for you to try on!" Timmy sorted through the outfits he'd gathered up and then tossed one over to Vicky. "Put that on" he said, picking up the camera as she obeyed. Checking the space left on the card, the battery life, all manner of things to make sure it wouldn't fail him too soon.

Vicky looked down at the outfit she now held in her hands, and was appalled to find herself looking at a Naughty French Maid costume. She tried once more, not to follow his instructions. But found herself pulling the outfit on piece by piece. First came the stockings, black with lacy tops and little bows on the front and back. Stopping about halfway up her thigh. Then the skirt, which she was shocked to find out, was barely long enough to reach the tops of the stockings.

Next, the shirt, which was already small to begin with. But she soon found that her breast was bigger than Timmy's mom's. The shirt would not cover her cleavage even partially, as it was supposed to. To make matters worse, there was no buttons or zipper or anything. It was just a piece of cloth with holes and sleeves for her arms, so she ended up having to tie a knot just under her breasts to make it stay closed. Then thankfully, the apron, even though it covered her from just under her nipples to just under her bellybutton. But, it was enough to cover at least some of her belly, which she was glad for.

Next was the headpiece, a frilly lace headband to hold her hair out of her face. The last piece, black shoes that slipped on her feet, then laced all the way up her calves. She looked and felt the part of the naughty maid. When she turned to look at Timmy for approval, she saw nothing but the flash of a camera.

"Wow Vicky, you look really hot and sexy like this even though you look really pissed off."

She flushed slightly and then replaced it immediately with a hard glare. She was determined not to cooperate, or at least to cause as much trouble as she could. She wasn't sure how much that was, but she wasn't going to let him see even a single weakness, she vowed.

That vow was broken almost instantly though, when he told her "Get on these filthy knees bitch." A soft whimper came from her throat as she complied, unwillingly. She suddenly found herself terrified about the direction this day was going. Even more terrified that she could do nothing to stop it. Why was her body betraying her and following Timmy's commands? Nothing made sense.

Timmy started walking around her, snapping pictures every so often, and as time went by and more pictures were taken without incident. She found herself growing hopeful that he'd only be trying to blackmail her into being nicer. She had to fight not to blush when he told her different poses to assume. She failed to fight it when he would grab her and guide her into the positions. Why had she never noticed that Timmy was a strong young man now?

Her hopes for escaping unscathed were dashed to billions of pieces though. When Timmy leaned over and asked her in a low whisper "You ever give head before?" She fought back tears, clearing her throat and saying "I'm not telling you that, you ugly fagget, it's none of your fucking business." She knew what he would say next, though. Was not surprised when his voice rang again; "Answer my dam questions, Vicky. The truth, no trying to lie."

She slowly nodded her head, and suddenly found herself speaking. Telling him things she would never have if not for his strange power over her. "I've given head before, lots of times even. I don't like to, but it keeps guys interested in me." He grinned, walking around in front of her and snapping a picture of her bright-red blush. "You spit or swallow?" She grimaced, telling him "I spit. Can't stand the taste, I'll only swallow if I really want to keep the guy, and even then I have to run to the bathroom and brush my teeth."

A single tear fell as she told him such secrets. His right eyebrow rose as he listened. The smirk that lay upon his face was huge; Timmy had the tape recorder on.

"T-Timmy, why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice suddenly meek and soft. Timmy was surprised. To a point his faced was changed, lowering the camera to his waist. The first time ever to hear her call his name. That He covered his surprise quickly though, sneering at her remembering why. "For nearly five years, you made my life a living hell. You threw anything and everything at me, from rabid dogs to vicious cats, knives, bricks, anything you could get your hands on. You really have the Gust! to ask me Why I'm doing such things to you?"

She felt a sob rising in her throat and had to pause to take a deep breath before continuing. "Please, I'm. I'm sorry." Timmy shook his head resolutely. "It's too late for apologies, Vicky. Far too late, I'm not doing this for blackmail; I'm not going to hold this against you. Because I want every single child and person you ever harmed to know the truth. Vicky there's not a dam thing you can do to stop me either."

The tears flowed freely now as Timmy kept snapping pictures, randomly smacking the holy shit out of her. Timmy was circling and repositioning her into increasingly sexual poses and changing to other outfits at the same time taking a wig on and off. Vicky felt her face burn, like she was leaning over a fire. She was sure a fire would actually start if not for her tears cooling her cheeks. Her face and ass was hurting from all the smacking he was doing. Timmy ignored her crying; going about what he was doing as if it was the most natural thing in the world at this point.

Vicky just couldn't suppress the squeak of surprise and fear. She felt his hand slide between her legs. Timmy slowly raised an eyebrow, shock to see what it was between her legs. She seen the degust within his eyes. He slowly backed away from her. "Vicky? You really a male? What the fuck up with this between your legs? "

Vicky prayed that Timmy wouldn't kill her, seeing that she couldn't or wouldn't be able to stop him. Vicky looked to the side with teary eyes. "No…I was born with both male and female parts. My mother and father could never pay to remove the male part. I guess this is the reason for why I'm always mistreating others. Please Timmy don't tell anyone about this. At least allow me to have that one least secret. It can be our secret together Timmy, just please don't show or tell anyone. "

Timmy shake his head closing his eyes. He knew deep down he shouldn't cross the line and show the whole world that she was really a shemale. Taking a deep breath, he smirked as he stepped forward.  
>"Ok Vicky, I'll allow you to have that one and only secret. However that would be the secret to keep you off my back. Just cover it with your hand pull it up so I can get a better view of your woman hood then." Vicky did as he said, softly biting her lower lip as her body did as Timmy told her, closing her eyes waiting for the next order from Timmy or waited for what he was going to do next.<p>

One minute later her eyes opened wide and actually managed to jump a little bit. Even though she still wasn't in total control of her own body. But her cheeks burned brighter when she felt him playing with her pussy. After a few minutes, his hand pulled away, she could feel juices rolling down her thighs. Before she even had time to silently pray he wouldn't say anything, he held his fingers before her eyes. She could hear the sneer in his voice. "My my, are you, perhaps, getting off to this, Vicky?"

She tried to say no, tried to shake her head, tried to deny it anyway she could. But his command was to tell the truth, and she croaked out a weak "Yes", and then started to sob wholeheartedly. She didn't care anymore about hiding it. He'd already discovered enough of her weaknesses and the extra tool she was born with. she realized, all this time of being a bitch, all she was really doing was trying to find the guy who'd stand up to her. Make her bend to his will, and dominate her for a change. All the things Timmy was doing right now. That 'nausea' feeling she'd had earlier, she finally realized was her own arousal.

"Open your mouth, and close your eyes." Timmy demeaned, and of course Vicky did so. What he didn't see. In fact only she knew of, was that she'd done it on her own, instead of fighting the magical command he held over her. She knew what was coming, but still couldn't stop the tears when she heard his pants unzip. Something warm and slightly sticky was placed on her tongue.

It only took a second before she realized it was his cock, and instantly she closed her lips around it. She started sucking it, her tongue lashing back and forth beneath the head and piss hole. She could feel it stiffen under her attentions, slowly growing inside her mouth and as a result sending the head a little further to the back of her tongue. Where the movement wasn't quite as pronounced. Above her, she could hear the camera shutter clicking away, adding more to her humiliation. As she voluntarily gave the man who was controlling her with his mere voice a blowjob.

"That's a good little slut, Vicky," he said, and she felt her pussy gush at his approval. I didn't even have to tell you to." Then, he pulled his cock out of her mouth with a soft pop, and a whimper from Vicky. Barely heard as she started to sob softly again, realizing how low she'd sunk. He leaned down, and whispered softly into her ear, "You can move freely again...do so wisely, though. Because you'll deeply wish you did." He trailed off, leaving the threat of far worse humiliation lingering if she didn't degrade herself under her own will.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and immediately turned her head to look him in the face. She'd never noticed it before, but his eyes were a stunning blue, and clear as ice. She felt her heart skip a beat, humiliated and broken. she started to realize Timmy was actually pretty hot. Then her gaze shifted forward, and she stared straight into his crotch. Seeing the cock waiting for her attentions. A quick estimate told her it was about 8 inches long and very thick. Another stomach-flip from arousal surged through her, and she lunged forward in attack mode.

Timmy involuntarily took a slow step back, thinking she was going to bite his dick off. Her mouth sank over his shaft without even a hint of teeth. Whether she liked doing it or not, she had obviously garnered some skill. Her lips curled around her teeth to protect his dick from even an accidental nip. A low groan issued from his throat as he looked down on the top of Vicky's head. He watched it start to bob back and forth on his cock, her tongue working slow circles around the head.

Vicky gave a small moan when she heard the effect her ministrations were having on Timmy. The vibrations of which elicited another groan from him. Her eyes locking onto the base of his cock, she took a deep breath and started to push forward, pulling as much of his shaft into her as she could. The head started to nudge the back of her throat at the halfway point. Causing a slight tickle, and she fought hard the urge to gag. Tears springing to her eyes again from the effort. Then, she started to push even further, swallowing his cock down her throat. He groaned again, one hand coming to the back of her head and helping her swallow the hot, hard rod. "It isn't little now is it Vicky? Oh my bad I'll wait for you get my big dick out your mouth." Timmy burst out laughing slightly as he was enjoying the feeling and the show Vicky was giving.

She shake her side to side even with his dick in her mouth. Answering Timmy back as she waited, swallowing every so often so he could feel the muscle contract all the way down his cock, her tongue stretching out to tickle his balls. Then, her lungs started to burn, and so she pulled back, taking a deep breath as her hand started to jack him off. Looking up into his, "So twerp is this what you always thought about while you beat you're meat? Cause It seems like it's not anger you have towards me its lust."

A smirk appeared back on his face as he pushed her hand away.

"Of curse I've always wanted to fuck your mouth, to shut it the fuck up like I'm doing now. Maybe if you get a good enough fuck, then you probably wouldn't be as fucked up as you are."

Vicky mouth was filled with his white dick again.

She played with her pussy with one hand and begins to pump her clit with the other. (her clit is her dick by the way.) Vicky started to speed up, tongue circling faster and faster. She felt his twitches and heard his moans, she heard the camera click, but didn't care.

Suddenly, Timmy gave a particularly long moan, and she could feel his cock start to swell. She stopped with the head just inside her mouth, hand still jacking. Cast her gaze about, trying to find a place to spit it. She gave a soft squeak of surprise when he batted her hand away and pulled out of her mouth. Doing the work himself. "Don't move." he managed to command just before he gave a howl, arching back as his cock started to spurt.

Vicky twitched, trying to pull away. She'd never liked getting facials, but his command held her steady as the first blast hit her cheek and splashed up into her hair. The next two went in her mouth, as she was unable to close it according to the command. The last long rope of cum struck her forehead and trailed all the way down to her chin. She could feel herself trying to reach up and clean her face, some of the old fire coming back briefly. It was swiftly quenched as he took pictures from all angles of her coated face, his cock still standing out proudly. Finally, after several minutes, he put the camera aside again, and she smiled inwardly. Thinking he was about to let her clean up. He handed her a cup. "Finish jacking off and cum inside the cup." As she was beating herself off, soon with the help of Timmy using his big toe to play with Vick's pussy. She cum harder than she ever did inside the cup.

"Vicky, scoop all the cum into your mouth, and hold it there." Her inner smile was shattered as her hands did just as she was told. She could taste his and her cum. She grimaced as much as she could, as he walked up and squeezed a few thicker, gooey drops onto her tongue. Then the camera came up again, snapping pictures as he had her gargle it. She played with it with her tongue, swish it around. All manner of things that got the taste thoroughly suffused throughout her mouth. Finally, he gave her the last command, which she obeyed with a whimper. "Swallow the whole load, in one gulp." She could swear she heard the gulp echo throughout the house. Louder in her ears than the click of the camera as it caught her throat bob with the effort of swallowing the load. She could still taste the cum, and could feel genuine nausea starting in her stomach.

"Alright Vicky, get dressed in your regular clothes, Mom and Dad should be back soon. Sorry we didn't get to play with all the toys," he said with a grin. As she got dressed, he went about returning everything he'd grabbed back to it's original position. He came out of his parent's room right as she was getting ready to go into the bathroom. "Stop! You're not to brush the taste of cum out of your mouth until tomorrow morning or near to ever call the police about what happen. You are to come back down here tomorrow. Within that time you're not to get off or touch yourself in any kind of sexual way."

Vicky's face fell hard, both at not being able to rid herself of the taste. What was worse he was ordering her to come back to his house. She didn't really care about the last part. But she vowed to herself she'd do anything she could to avoid coming back, but knew that deep down, she'd still come. Walking out the house with a really pissed off look, she walked smack out the house slamming the door behind her.

{Now what is next for the little brave man?  
>If Vicky was really going to get back at Timmy how would she go about it? I Guess all this can be answered the next time ah lol Also what do ya think of what happen?}<p> 


End file.
